Like the Snow
by Yuu Nisshoku
Summary: Saat kau berharap, ia datang. Menemanimu dalam dinginnya malam. Lalu, tiba-tiba pergi. Gadis yang seperti salju, datang dan menghilang begitu saja. Terlihat lembut, namun rasa dinginnya menusuk tubuh. "Karena kamu hidup di dunia ini. Keberadaanmu membuat keberadaanku tidak terlalu buruk."


Yuu: Ciiaaaooo! Yuu hadir disini lagi! of course bawa fic! *dilempar tomat busuk

Hijiri: Halo, (membungkuk) lama tidak berjumpa, terakhir di fic yang bersambung ya, tapi Yuu-chan malah buat fic baru lagi dan nggak lanjutin fic bersambung satu-satunya yang pernah Yuu-chan buat.. (Yuu tertohok)

Yuu: Itu... Yuu lagi banyak masalah, jadi nggak fokus , takutnya jalan ceritanya malah berubah #ngeles *di gilas* Yuu lanjutin kalau keadaan udah membaik (?) yah.. (pundung) Fic kali ini juga... aneh sih, Yuu juga bingung soal genre, judulnya juga Yuu nggak tau mesti kayak gimana.. (tepar, banjir air mata)

Hijiri: Kali ini Rin sama Oliver ya, jarang sekali mereka berdua..

Yuu: Huuu...huuu... hiks, Yuu tahu. Tapi Yuu pengen buatnya kayak gini tapi mereka nggak ngalami kisah cinta disini, gimana ya? Yuu juga nggak bisa jelasiiin.. (guling-guling di kasur) Pokoknya aneh! Huuaaa~ Hii-chan mulaii! *kabur sambil nangis

Hijiri: Wew... hebat sekali langsung kabur begitu. Baiklah, ini peringatannya. Warning: alur terlalu cepat, OOC, OOT, aneh, Typo terkontaminasi, genre dan judul kurang pas. Disclaimer: Crypton Media Future – Yamaha.

**Like the Snow**

**OLIVER POV**

"Jangan lihat dia! Mata itu menyeramkan! Dia monster!"

"Kita pergi saja, dari pada terkena sial, ayo cepat!"

Aku sudah terbiasa mendengar kata-kata itu terlontar dari orang-orang yang melintas.

'Monster'

'Menyeramkan'

'Pembawa sial'

Aku muak dengan kata-kata itu.

Tak adakah kata-kata lain yang bisa kudapat? Walau aku tinggal dijalanan, apa itu artinya aku tidak berhak mendapatkan sedikit kelembutan?

Secercah cahaya yang menghangatkanku di malam bersalju ini, pelukan yang hangat... apa aku tidak bisa meraih hal yang bagi orang lain itu bukanlah hal yang sulit?

Namun untukku, itu sulit. Bahkan... mustahil.

Aku terus memandangi kota malam ini dari bayang-bayang atap pertokoan. Aku berdiam diri disebuah gang kecil yang gelap. Salju turun, kain yang kupunya tidak cukup untuk menutupi rasa dingin yang menusukku. Walau... tatapan dingin orang-orang lebih menusuk.

Aku memejamkan mataku.

Lelah dengan hidup ini. Rasanya aku ingin mati. Mataku ini... hanya membuatku sengsara. Aku... benci mata ini.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku melihat... seringaian seseorang. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, mencoba memastikan.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya seorang gadis dengan ceria berambut pirang sebahu serta gaun putih polos. Serta pita besar yang menghiasi rambutnya.

Aku menutup lalu membuka mataku sekali lagi, apa aku salah lihat? Dan... dia siapa?

"Hello~? Aku berbicara padamu, lho." ujar gadis itu lagi sambil sedikit berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya denganku.

Tunggu, aku masih belum bisa mencerna keadaan ini. Ada apa dengan gadis ini?

"Kamu tuli atau bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kali ini dia benar-benar berjongkok dihadapanku.

Apa-apaan gadis ini? Kenapa ia mendekatiku?

"Apa mau mu?" tanyaku singkat. Apa gadis ini gila? apa yang dipikirkannya sih? sampai-sampai dia menyapaku bahkan mendekatiku seperti ini?

"Wah~ akhirnya kamu bicara!" seru gadis itu riang. Apa-apaan itu?

"Aku belum pernah mendengar suaramu! Melihatmu dari dekat juga belum!" ujarnya lagi dengan semangat. Bodoh, hal bodoh macam apa itu?

"Pergilah." ucapku singkat.

"Ternyata wajahmu tampan! Tapi perban dimata mu menutupi sebagian wajahmu... perbannya sudah longgar! Aku perbaiki ya!" seru gadis ini ceria. Ck! Kenapa sih dia ini?

"Nggak usah." tolak ku dingin.

"Diam saja.."

_Greb!_

He-Hei! Apa-apaan gadis ini?

"Lepaskan kepalaku, bodoh!"

"Ini agar kepalamu nggak goyang-goyang, nanti perbannya nggak rapi." ucap gadis ini santai.

"Sudah!" serunya bersemangat lalu melepaskan kepalaku. "Ukh," sekarang dia hanya senyum-senyum sambil memandangiku. Bodoh atau bagaimana, gadis ini?

"Namamu siapa?" tanyanya. Masih dengan posisinya yang berjongkok dan tangannya menopang dagunya sambil terus menatap mataku lekat-lekat.

Orang lain... tidak ada yang berani mendekatiku, menatap saja tidak, aku sudah dianggap seperti kutukan hidup.

"Kau nggak perlu tahu," ucapku seraya membenahi kain yang kupakai untuk membalut tubuhku.

"Perlu!" sambungnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Menyebalkan.

"Oliver." ucapku singkat, padat, jelas.

"Aku Rin! Aku selalu memperhatikanmu lho! Oliver!" ujarnya dengan semangat. Memperhatikanku?

"Aku... selama ini selalu melewati jalan ini, aku selalu melihatmu... tapi baru kali ini aku bisa menyapamu, karena pelayan-pelayan yang bertugas menjagaku tidak mengijinkan aku menemuimu... mereka menyebalkan sekali kan? aku juga sebal! Mereka pernah mengataiku gila atau psiko- apalah itu!" celotehnya panjang lebar. Kalau begitu, kenapa ia berada disini?

"Oliver! Aku kabur dari rumah, lho! Aku sebal dengan orang itu! dia berbohong lagi padaku!" sekarang dia mulai mengomel sendiri. Masa bodoh dengannya.

"Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu! Sebelum kabur, aku membawa roti ini! Pasti kamu jarang makan, kan?"

Kenapa peduli denganku?

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak takut denganku?"

Rin membukakan bungkus roti itu padaku dan memberikannya padaku. Aku belum ingin memakannya. Aku masih penasaran dengan anak ini.

... Seperti salju.

Ya, seperti salju yang tiba-tiba datang. Turun, lalu menghampiriku.

"Oliver, kenapa kamu bisa berada disini?" tanyanya lalu duduk disebelahku. Ia menarik kainku, aku ikut menariknya, tidak terima kain yang menjagaku dari rasa dingin di rampas olehnya. Akhirnya ia merebahkan tubuhnya padaku. Sial, tentu saja aku memberikan kainku. Aku tidak tahan berada didekatnya. Jantungku terasa... berdegup kencang. Suaranya tidak enak didengar.

...

"Aku dibuang. Orang tuaku... membuangku."

Rin diam. Hening sesaat, lalu aku kembali bicara.

"Di desa tempat tinggalku dulu, aku dikucilkan karena dianggap anak terkutuk. Karena mataku... kedua mataku warnanya berbeda. Mereka menganggap bahwa itu tanda kutukan. Orang tua ku pun membuangku, mereka tak ingin dikucilkan juga. Mereka membuangku. Anak mereka sendiri."

...

"Sedih?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Aku terdiam sebetar.

"Aku sudah lupa," jawabku. "Aku sudah terbiasa hidup seperti ini."

Ya, aku sudah lama hidup seperti ini, sampai-sampai aku lupa rasa sedih itu bagaimana. Mungkin sekarang tergantikan oleh... rasa sakit. Bukan tubuhku, tapi didalam dadaku rasanya sakit... Sangat sakit.

"Aku juga lho!" seru Rin antusias.

"Hah?"

"Aku juga dibuang oleh keluargaku!" sambungnya lagi. Dia terdiam sebentar, kepalanya tertunduk, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Aku dibuang oleh keluargaku sendiri. Ayahku menikah dengan ibuku secara tidak sah. Tentu saja, aku sebagai anaknya dikucilkan. Keluarga besar ayah tidak menerima ibu dan aku. Akhirnya ibu pergi, tanpa mengajakku, karena aku dianggap hanya akan menyusahkannya." ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

...

Gadis ini menceritakan hal yang menyakitkan, namun masih dengan wajah yang ceria... rasanya tak ada masalah yang bisa menjatuhkannya.

"Akhirnya ayahku tetap merawatku, tapi... keluarga ayah membenciku. Aku dianggap anak pembawa sial, karena setelah beberapa hari aku tinggal disana, tiba-tiba ayah kecelakaan dan meninggal."

Aku menoleh pada Rin. "Puh... hu hu hu..." Rin menahan tawanya. Pipinya merona.

"Ahahahaha... aku anak pembawa sial, Oliver! Kita sama!"

Aku terdiam.

"Aku senang kau ada disni Oliver!" serunya lagi sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Melemparkan kain yang aku beri lalu menarik tanganku tiba-tiba.

"Ap-Apa yang-"

Rin menarikku hingga aku ikut bangkit berdiri. Menarikku, mengajakku berputar-putar ditengah salju, sambil terus menggenggam tanganku.

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha..."

Rin tertawa, tersenyum, hingga pipinya merona dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Sesekali ia bernyanyi. Suaranya merdu. Rasanya aku tertelan oleh suara ini... aku juga tidak mengerti.

Aku terus memperhatikan anak ini. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkannya? Gerak-geriknya tidak bisa ditebak.

"Oliver!" serunya yang langsung memelukku erat.

"A-A-Apa?"

"Terima kasih.." ucapnya. Aku tidak mengerti. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya padaku. Aku ragu untuk membalas pelukannya.

_Sruutt..._

"R-Rin? Kau kenapa? Rin!" tanyaku saat melihat Rin hilang kesadaran dan hampir terjatuh jika saja aku tak memeluknya langsung. Saat aku periksa, ternyata ia tertidur. Bodoh sekali aku, percuma aku khawatir.

Aku merebahkan Rin dan menyelimutinya dengan kain yang kupunya. Aku menidurkannya dalam pelukanku namun dengan posisi duduk. Rin terus memelukku, jadi aku sulit untuk melepaskannya.

...

"Ternyata... begini rasanya dipeluk," gumamku. Rin tertidur namun tetap dengan senyumannya.

"Hangat..." gumamku lagi. Rasa hangat dipeluk seseorang itu sungguh nyaman. Aku menatap salju yang turun. Tidak sedingin tadi, padahal bukan aku yang memakai kainnya...

Mungkin karena ada Rin sekarang. Ada yang menemaniku dalam dinginnya kota malam ini.

...

Aku tersadar, baru kali ini ada orang yang berbagi kehangatan bersamaku. Rin. Gadis yang tiba-tiba datang seperti salju.

"Apa kau juga akan menghilang begitu saja? Seperti salju yang meleleh?"

Aku menatap Rin lagi. Dia mengigau, sepertinya tentang makanan, karena gerak-gerik mulutnya seperti orang yang sedang mengunyah. Lucu sekali. Tanpa sadar, aku pun tertawa. Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa seperti ini. Ya, sejak gadis ini datang.

Aku teringat pada roti yang diberikan Rin. Aku memakannya, karena perutku memang sudah lapar. Terakhir, dua hari yang lalu aku makan.

"Manis..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oliver! Hei! Ayo bangun!"

Suara ini... Rin. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Hari sudah pagi ternyata. Salju pun sudah mulai mencair, beberapa orang juga terlihat sedang membersihkan salju yang menghalangi tokonya. Aku... jadi teringat sesuatu, setelah melihat salju yang akan menghilang setelah ini, entah kenapa... yang terlintas dipikiranku hanyalah Rin.

"Apa?" tanyaku singkat.

"Ayo makan! Kita sarapan!" serunya ceria. Bodoh, mana mungkin bisa sarapan.

"Aku tidak punya ua-"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makanannya, Oliver!" seru Rin lagi dan dihadapanku sudah terpampang beberapa makanan dan air.

"Kenapa melamun? Ayo sini!"

Aku masih terpaku. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat makanan sebanyak ini. Aku mendekati Rin, lalu duduk disampingnya.

"D-Darimana kau d-dapatkan semua ini?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

"Aku dikasih nenek-nenek yang aku bantu menyeberang jalan tadi, kebetulan dia pemilik salah satu kedai makanan disini, jadi aku diberi ini semua sebagai balasannya," ucap Rin ceria sambil mulai memakan makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

Aku pun ikut menyantap makanan tersebut. Ku lihat Rin berhenti makan dan sorot matanya tertuju pada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang menghampiri kami. Rin bangkit, berdiri dan tatapannya menuju pada orang itu. Tanpa sadar, aku pun ikut berdiri.

"Len..." ucap Rin. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana raut wajahnya sekarang, karena posisinya berdiri membelakangiku.

"Rin... Kembalilah, Rin. Aku mencarimu dimana-mana, aku khawatir denganmu," ucap laki-laki yang Rin sebut namanya sebagai 'Len' tersebut.

"Kau selalu berbohong padaku. Kamu bilang akan mengajakku keluar, nyatanya kamu tidak menepatinya dan kamu bilang masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan. Sementara pelayan lain tidak mengijinkanku keluar."

"Kali ini aku akan mengajakmu keluar, Rin. Aku berjanji. Tapi, kumohon pulanglah," ujar laki-laki itu lagi dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

...

Rin diam. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik, aku sempat kaget mengetahui Rin berbalik arah padaku. Rin menunduk.

"Hi hi hi.."

Rin tertawa kecil sambil menutup sebagian bibirnya dengan tangannya. Sekarang Rin sedikit menoleh padaku dengan seringainya... itu... aku pernah melihat seringaian itu.

Tatapannya... bukan bersimpati, kasihan, atau apa... aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Rin mulai berjalan kearahku. Sambil tersenyum, seringainya tadi berubah menjadi senyuman.

Ia berhenti beberapa centimeter didepanku.

"Ternyata Len khawatir saat aku kabur dari rumah, sekarang ia pun menjemputku untuk pulang."

...

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Benar... Rin seperti salju... datang dan hilang tiba-tiba.

"Aku lupa mengatakannya padamu ya Oliver... Len, kekasihku." ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

...

Kenapa? kenapa rasanya... sakit?

"Oliver, kau tahu?" tanyanya lalu memelukku, seperti... kemarin. Terdengar Rin tertawa kecil.

"Aku merasa beruntung." ujarnya.

"Ya, kamu memang beruntung."

"Hihihi... Fufufu..." sekarang Rin tertawa. Rin sampai kapan pun, aku tak akan pernah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Terima kasih Oliver."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kamu hidup di dunia ini. Keberadaanmu membuat keberadaanku tidak terlalu buruk."

...

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Aku berpikir, bahwa masih ada orang yang nasibnya lebih buruk dari aku. Selalu menerima cacian, makian, hidupnya pun berantakan. Aku merasa hidupku jadi tidak terlalu buruk karena ada yang mempunyai kehidupan yang lebih buruk dariku. Itu, kamu Oliver! Terima kasih banyak! Keberadaanku jadi terlihat tidak semiris kehidupanmu." ujar Rin ceria lalu melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Senyuman tetap terlukis di wajahnya.

"Sekarang aku harus pergi, terima kasih untuk selama ini, aku senang mengenalmu Oliver. Selamat tinggal."

Rin menunduk, tawa kecil tetap terdengar darinya. Ia berbalik dan berlari kecil menuju laki-laki yang bernama Len itu. Merangkul lengannya, dan tertawa. Meninggalkanku sendirian. Akhirnya Rin tidak terlihat lagi.

Hilang... Seperti salju.

Sendiri. Ya, sekarang aku sendiri lagi. Aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya sendiri. Karena itu kesendirian ini membuatku sakit.

Sebenarnya... yang membuat dadaku terasa lebih sakit ini karena... rasa kehilangan dan diabaikan.

Ternyata... itu yang selama ini Rin pikirkan. Aku hanya menjadi pijakan untuknya.

Apa yang aku harapkan? Kenapa aku berharap lebih dari Rin yang baru saja aku kenal? Gadis yang seperti salju, datang dan menghilang begitu saja. Terlihat lembut, namun rasa dinginnya menusuk tubuh. Sama seperti Rin.

Rasanya... hidupku sudah hancur. Aku seperti sudah kehilangan harapan untuk hidup.

Ya... bukankah sudah tak ada harapan yang bisa kugenggam sekarang?

Permintaanku untuk merasakan kehangatan seseorang juga sudah terpenuhi, walau akhirnya harapan itu sendiri yang membuatku jauh lebih sakit sekarang.

Gadis itu seperti salju... Rin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

"Bukankah dia anak kutukan itu?"

"Benar, kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?"

Terlihat kerumunan orang-orang dipagi hari ini. Semua terlihat bingung, kaget dan bertanya-tanya saat melihat ke arah gang kecil dipinggir jalan di kota ini.

Hal ini menarik perhatian seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu, yang sedang berjalan dengan laki-laki yang warna rambutnya sama dengan gadis itu. Ia berhenti karena penasaran apa yang terjadi, mengingat ia pernah bermain ke gang kecil tersebut.

"Rin, jangan lama-lama," ujar laki-laki itu pada gadis tersebut, ya, dia Rin.

"Len tunggu saja, aku segera kembali." ujar Rin ceria lalu melihat ke arah gang kecil tersebut.

...

"Oliver.." gumamnya kecil.

Rin melihat Oliver yang telah tak bernyawa. Ya, Oliver yang baru saja kemarin ia temui. Oliver mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara gantung diri...

...

Rin keluar dari kumpulan orang-orang itu. Kepalanya tertunduk, lalu berjalan menuju Len. "Khu.. khu.. khu... hi, hi, hi.." terdengar tawa Rin yang seperti seorang psikopat.

Len melihat Rin menghampirinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Len. Rin hanya tertawa dengan seringainya, lalu menggandeng tangan kekasihnya itu. Menariknya untuk mengajaknya melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Len, aku memang anak pembawa sial, ya?" tanya Rin namun tidak menatap mata kekasihnya, ia hanya menunduk dan tertawa tidak jelas sambil terus memegangi tangan Len.

...

Len hanya diam.

"Dulu ayah, sekarang Oliver, aha ha ha ha... hebat sekali!" seru Rin kemudian dan mengangkat kepalanya. Terlihat pinggiran matanya sedikit basah, entah karena terlalu banyak tertawa atau apa...

Len menunduk ia melihat Rin dengan tatapan... sedih.

"Rin," gumamnya pelan, namun Rin tidak mendengarnya, ia masih tertawa tidak jelas alas an dan sebabnya.

Len menoleh ke belakang, melihat gang kecil yang dikerumuni orang-orang tadi. Dengan tatapan yang pilu, Len terlihat menyesal. Terdengar ia mengucapkan sebuah kata...

"Maaf."

**-Like the Snow/Tamat-**

Yuu: (bengong liatin fic)

Hijiri: (geleng-geleng kepala)

Oliver: (main sama James *burungnya Oliver)

Rin: K-Kok gua kayak psikopat gitu ya? terus aku jahat banget sama Oliver.. (elus-elus kepala Oliver)

Len: (baca fic) dikit banget gue nongolnya.

Yuu: K-Kok kalian ada disini!? #shock

Rin+Len: Ya buat nyiksa kamu dong Authoorr~~

Yuu: (kabur)

Rin+Len: (ngejar Yuu)

Hijiri: Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fanfic yang kacau ini. Maaf, endingnya aneh, alurnya kurang bagus, penulisannya ada yang salah. Ya... fanfic Yuu-chan memang banyak kurangnya... silakan kritik dan sarannya, sekali lagi terima kasih, semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi. Sampai jumpa (senyum).


End file.
